undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Beleco
"A young, soft voice speaks to you gently, telling you everything will be okay. The warmth of the voice is evanescent, as you know you're about to die." [[User:Djracem|''Djracem]]' doesn't want you, or anyone to edit this unless it's to fix grammatical or spelling errors.''' Beleco Beleco (Beh-Lee-kho) is a young monster woman, aged at 17 years, whose looks take mostly after a human, but is distinguishable as a monster by her eyes, resembling a cat's, and for the fact she has cat-like hands/paws. She's usually a polite and reserved young lass, but if you anger her, prepare for hell. She is usually secluded in her Waterfall home but isn't afraid to venture out. She sometimes visits Snowdin as well, but rarely Hotlands. As of late, she's hidden in the shadows more often and is quite hard to spot unless you're looking around quite thoroughly. She used to kill quite often and because of that she hasn't much chance to make friends outside from her area in which she killed. She was part of a group that took contracts to kill people, but it was extremely underground. The only way they knew who to kill is by finding out by people speaking about how they hate someone. The person doesn't know but a member of the group would go out and kill that person (the victim) and confront the other person (the person who inadvertently gave the kill order) and demand money when the said person finds out that the person they hate is dead. The group takes turns on who to kill, but jobs don't limit them from killing. In Beleco's case, she earned quite a bit of money killing random people. She kills the person (usually at their home) and then steals their items and sells them. She pays people off to remain hidden from the Royal Guard, but recently she stopped killing so her income is almost nothing now. She's spent quite a while hiding and now has managed to somehow get her name off of the wanted. She has now, as well, figured out how to make a (somewhat) legal way of making money. Appearance Beleco takes the form of a human, but her eyes being like a cat's, colored yellowish green, and her hands/paws that resemble an animal's, and that she looks more so as a cat than a human distinguishes her from a human. She used to wear much more elegant clothes, but due to recent events of her trying to stop killing people she wears more common attire and is a bit more skinny than she used to be. Her skinniness isn't too bad, but if someone knew her from before, that person could definitely tell she was skinnier. She maintains a pretty fit shape; not necessarily athletic, but she is about average for her build. Personality Beleco used to be cold hearted and cruel, and she acted kind normally to gain the trust of others, then usually betrayed them, most of the time ending in the other person's death. It was very rare that anyone has ever survived her trickery. Recently, she's tried turning over a new leaf. She's almost completely stopped killing, but still sometimes has her days... or weeks. Lifestyle Beleco lives in Waterfall, in the area with the fading lights. Beleco usually sits by the Waterfall that overlooks the abyss. She spends her time there just looking down into the emptiness. Other than that, she sometimes is in her house just sitting around. Her house is a two story cottage-like house, giving out a warm and comforting feeling. Few have ever been to her house, and only her closest true friends have. She usually takes walks around Waterfall and Snowdin, but rarely ever goes to Hotlands. It is unknown exactly why she loves Waterfall, but it is speculated it has to deal with her late parents. Her parents loved Waterfall and stood around for hours with Beleco just watching the water flow by. Her parents aren't alive anymore as when Beleco was 15, her parents fell into the Waterfall. It's unknown where exactly they went, or even if they are alive still, as it's unknown what is truly beneath the falls. Relationships Beleco sometimes instead of luring people to be fake friends, actually do become true friends. Jeroak Jeroak was one of those people who weren't a kill order, but she just felt like killing. She fled too quickly and because of this, she couldn't make sure she killed him. Jeroak was the first person she failed to kill, and this made her hate him with such a burning passion it's hard to put into words. She's spent a long time looking for him, and ever since the encounter with her, Jeroak has been training with swords hoping to survive in case she comes back. She has battled him a few times, but both become majorly injured, as they both train fighting. As of late, she's given up looking for him, but will gladly try and kill him if she just so happens to stumble upon him. Kobed Kobed is pretty much the closest she has to a brother or family, really. Despite him being a dog-like creature and Beleco being cat-like, they have the best of friendships. A long time ago, because of a kill order, Beleco killed both his parents, but by now Kobed forgot due to an accident where he hit his head incredibly hard. Kobed looks up to Beleco like a role model, and that explains why he's a jackass. Her Parents Beleco has a lot in common with her (late) parents. They both love Waterfall's serenity and spends most of their time there, just watching the water flow. Beleco and her parents went to hang out at the Waterfall's streams nearly every day until Beleco was 15... That was the day Beleco's life changed forever. After the Incident The accident with her parents changed her life forever. She used to be a more caring and loving person, then once her parents died, she had no restraint and could let herself be herself with her evil actions and became a heartless and cruel monster. She gained people's trust and friendship only to stab them in the back when they least expect it. She slowly started becoming more caring as the years went on. Current Life Now that she has less of an apathetic view, she is now more caring and makes more friends. This still, however, doesn't mean that she doesn't betray people. This just means that she does it less often. That is how her LOVE is so high. She tries to hide it from people, however, so they don't know her true nature of her killing so many people. Stats LV: 13 HP: 150 ATT: 24 DEF: 36 Author's Notes Q: Wait wait wait Beleco killed Kobed's parents when she was 12/13? A: Yes. This is not a plot hole. I meant for it to be like this, showing how she was cruel almost right as soon as she was born. Q: Why did Beleco become nicer? A: Existential crisis; they snapped randomly after she was told she had to kill one of her best friends from the group. After that, she left the group and since then the group members have been trying to kill her. The person she was told to kill a while ago, Tammie, went after and tried to kill Beleco. Beleco had to kill Tammie anyways and that sent her into a spiraling depression. Wow I really should've added this is somewhere else besides in the Q/A. Oh well. If you have any questions, let me know in the comments and I will answer them. If they seem crucial enough that it might cause misunderstanding to many more people, I will add the question and answer to it here. If it's an issue I will fix it right away. Note: I may have butchered a bit of the story of her a bit but point it out in the comments and I'll fix it. Thanks! Category:OC Category:Female Category:User;Djracem Category:Felinian